Someone I don't deserve
by Some things you just can't fix
Summary: Hi guys! I"m new here and I came up with my own ending of Alice! English isn't my mother language - so excuse minor mistakes. I've tried my best.. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!
1. Chapter 1

„Sweet crap!.. That hurts!" thought Hatter when two insane doctors buried a caddle prod into his side about 10th time.

He gritted his teeth. He has to be strong...

He can't just give up…**Not now**...

* * *

By the time doctors were torturing him, Alice was trying to slip into a Casino once more.

She just couldn't stop wondering, why the hell Hatter had followed her and Jack. He could be all right… All he had to do was to keep his head down… But no… He and his hat-ass had to follow them and put himself into danger…

And now, Jack helped her escape from prison. But when she asked him about Hatter, he didn't answer. Selfish bastard. Yes. That's what Jack was.

Was he really thinking that she will just leave Hatter behind, and forget about him ?!

After all he had done for her?

**Never!.. never…**

She suppressed thoughts about him as sheo was passing a great statue of Queen of Wonderland and looked at it for a while with disgust. "If this woman does anything to Hatter, it will be the last thing she does.." Alice angrily promised to herself. Suddenly she heard footsteps from opposite site and run around nearest corner and hided.

Few minutes later suits passed around withut noticing her. When they walked away a little bit, she could see just two suits passionately talking about something. Slowly, as quiet as she could, she moved a little bit closer so she could hear them .

"Shit" Alice cursed when she kicked into something tin on the ground. She immediately looked at suits, who were still talking. They didn't hear her. Thank God. When she calmed down a little bit, she took a few minutes trying to recognize what they were talking about.

But even she was doing her best, she still couldn't hear them clearly, but a words as "_a mad man with ridiculous hat_" and _"escape of an oyster_" were enough. For Alice it was sufficient prove.

Without thinking she jumped on the first man, effectively bringing him into unconsciousness, took his gun and aimed it at face of second man.

She was wondering for a second, how did she do it, but then just nodded -_ this situation probably brings a little bit more violence out of her_. The second scared man was staring at the gun which was aimed at his head.

"You…" Alice roared, "You're going to lead me where as you said a_** mad man with ridiculous hat** _ is!"she sipped on him.

When suit didn't say a word Alice came closer and a barrel of gun pressed against his forehead.

"NOW!"

Suit made a uncomfortable move and said : "… As you wish Ma'ame.."

* * *

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZ!"** - _another electric shock. He couldn't tell how long he has been tortured..._

** "ZZZZzzzzZZZ!"** - _couldn't even say how many shocks he had received. _

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _he stoped counting by number 25…_

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!" -** _another one… the tremendous pain he already accustomed to…_

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _time just simply didn't mattered anymore…_

* * *

"Move!" Alice screamed at the suit who was walking before her.

"Yes. Yes. I'm going" answered and pulled his hands up in defeat.

"Tell me.. Where are all the other suits? How is that possible that we haven't met any?"

Suit answered with irritated tone "All of them were called to prepare for a war.."

"A _War_? With who?"

Suit sighted. "Knights…"

His answer Alice surprised, she even held her gun down for a second..

"_**A Knights**_..? Weren't those guys all wiped out years ago by Queen?" she asked in disbelief.

"As it seems Queen wasn't so precise.." he said coldly as they came to the Great Hall.

The biggest and the most beautiful room she had ever seen. For a minute she was looking at walls and beautiful pictures which were painted on them.

"Okay.. Where now?" asked again touching his neck with her gun – just in case he had forgotten about situation he was in.

"Your Hatter is probably in the next room, with our doctors.."

"You're kidding right?" she asked nervously…

She already had that "honor" to meet those heartless idiots.. She didn't even want to imagine what they have done to Hatter...

"Do I look like I like jokes?"

Alice's face faded immediately. She needed to find him. **NOW.**

"Okay.. Go.. And don't even try to call others… You've seen what I've done to your friend.." Alice threated nervously.

Suit just nodded and run away from room. _Now it was totally up to her to find and save her best friend…_

* * *

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!**" - _even breathing was incredibly painful… _

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** – _he doubt that he will bear another minute…_

** "ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _but he has to…For Alice… _

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _for_ _**HIS**_ _Alice!...She needs him.. _

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _and he needs her too..._

** "ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _he needs to see her once more…_

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _her beautiful eyes… _

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"**-_ her beautiful smile.._

** "ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** -_ hug her, feel her close to him… _

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _he needs to tell her…_

** "ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** – _but he can't bear it any longer…_

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _"I'm so sorry, my love…" _

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** – _"I've tried…" _

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** –_ "...I really did" _

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"**- _"Jack will surely take care of you.."_ was the last thought…

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** – ...before everything went black…

* * *

Alice was standing before huge door, desperately trying to open them.

"Crap… **MOVE**!"

After 5 minutes of fighting with them, doors heavily opened. She opened them just a little at first, to see how bad situation was. First thing she saw was a dirty hat which was familiar as hell.

"God _NO_!" she thought. The fact that Hatter wasn't wearing his hat wasn't good at all.

She opened door a little bit more to see two figures turned to her with their back - standing by some kind of _chair_- each by its side and were widely laughing. Alice was horrified and starred at the scene for a second. When she came back to her senses again she quickly decided to take an advantage of situation and attack them - they haven't noticed her yet.

Two shots were released and both of the doctors fell dead to the ground. She held her breath for a minute. _She just killed two men_… She never thought that she would be capable of doing such a thing. She threw gun away with shaking hands and took courage to come closer to a chair where someone was supposed to sit.

"**Heavenly GOD.. HATTER!**" she screamed hysterically when she saw who was sitting there.

"NO.. no.. no.. no!"

He had blood all over him, not even mentioning his sides, where were located big ugly wounds which were still bleeding… His arms and hands tied up to the chair, a small spring of blood flowing out of his forehead was slowly running down his cheek, right next to his closed eyes which were more _dead_ than alive...

"No! no... Hatter! _Please_.." she screamed as she took his motionless face into her palms – checking his barely catching pulse.

"_Hatter_.. _Please_.. Open your eyes.." this time whispered to him and gently slapped him.

Tears buring in her eyes as she saw him in this state.

"Hatter… _Oh, my beloved Hatter_.. What they have done to you?"

She wiped tears away and tried to brace herself. She accepted the fact that Hatter wouldn't wake up from his unconsciousness and she gently released his hands..

"Oh.. What am I going to do with you, huh?" she whispered to him softly.

She took a second for thinking. How the hell is she going to get him out of here? He is too heavy for her to carry all the way to forest…

Then a flying flamingos came up to her mind. They were just a floor above and if they make it, they could fly – then hide in the forest and as soon as possible find Charlie.

"Okay.. We will make it!" she said to herself and as gently as she could pulled Hatter up.

When a whole weight of him was on her shoulders, she let out a huge sigh.

_This will be surely the longest and hardest journey to another floor she ever had..._

* * *

_**So.. What do you think? Please, let me know.. :) **  
_

_**I appreciate each review! :P Tell me if you want another chapter :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh.. _Finally_" – Alice breathed out loud.

It took her a lot more than she expected to move her and Hatter , who was still unconscious , to another floor.

"Goddess.. I don't believe I made it.." thought still breathing heavily.

She made a couple of last steps before sitting Hatter on the seat of one of those stupid pink flamingos. Then she checked him. Under her fingertips was irregular and almost unreadable pulse. And that was the time, when she realized that she is slowly losing him…

"Okay.. We don't have so much time.." she said to herself.

Alice gently pulled away hair from his forehead and sit on the seat too.

"If only there was something I can use to tie him to me…I wouldn't be able to ride this crap and hold him so he wouldn't fall.."

And then an idea hit her. "He doesn't need his _belt_ right now.." she thought.

She did as she said and slowly and carefully took belt from his trousers. She turned him to face her, put his legs on her thighs and pulled him as close as possible. Yes. It was an awkward position, but it could work. She would see at handlebar of flamingo and still protecting him from falling. Quickly, she took his belt and tied them up chest to chest together.

And that was it. Their position mother/scared crying child worked. Last thing she did was pulling up his hanging head and placed it on her shoulder. Now they were cheek to cheek. And she suddenly realized she is holding her breath. He is close… _So close_.. She can feel his weak breath on her cheek…Damn this man! Alice cleared her mind. She doesn't have time for thoughts like that.

"I believe it's a red button." remembering her previous terrible journey on flamingos. Suddenly she was so scared –so worried about **_HIM_**.

That _arrogant jerk_ who was the one of the first people she met here

That _ass_ who was thinking he can command her and order her to leave without Jack

That _idiot_ who almost killed them both in Great Library

That _stupid man_ who despite everything helped her every single time and stood by her side

That _even stupider man_ who was willing to die for her when he followed her and Jack

**_That man who she had fallen in love with…_**

At this time, she just couldn't think clearly. "Don't worry… We will make this.. Just…Just_ please_ stay with me.." whispered him into ear, don't even thinking about words which uncontrollably came out from her mouth.

"Just hold on..." - another whisper with suppression of tears. "Let's go"

And before she realized what she had done they were flying ahead with impossible speed – whiz to forest and find the only one person who could save Hatter's life –_** Charlie**__**  
**_

* * *

"**_Don't worry..._**" he heard an echo of somehow familiar voice from distance. Everything was black, he couldn't see anything… "Is this _death_? Is this _over_?" he was wondering. But he didn't really care - he finally didn't feel any pain… It was so liberating feeling. That pain was killing him.. Well.. In fact.. Probably killed him… "If I knew that death would be like this, I wouldn't be so afraid to die… Well actually this feeling is amazing… So.. Relaxing I would say... Haha, I would like to laugh now to the faces of people who are desperately afraid to die and do everything they could do just to survive a day longer…"

"_**We will make this.. Just…**_" heard that echo voice again.. It sounds so known.. "Do I know that voice from somewhere?" he tried to think.. But he couldn't.. His mind just simply canceled every even smallest try to think. He simply didn't need to think… Why would he? He wasn't feeling any need, nor hunger nor thirst. Everything is just fine…

"**_Just please stay with me.._**" that voice again. A second of unknown feeling shot him. Did he really recognize this voice? Where from? No.. No… This is ridiculous. He didn't see anybody here and doesn't even remember anybody besides him at all.

"_**Just hold on...**_**"** He felt that feeling shoot him again. Wait… Was that feeling comfort? Comfort? What's that? This is getting a little bit crazy… That voice which called at him from big distance was doing something weird to him. Well.. It seems that he can't do anything about that.. He relaxed and indifferent feeling flooded him again… Seconds after he forgot he even heard some weird voice from distance…

* * *

"How does this thing land?" – Alice was wondering. They were almost in the forest when gasoline light started to blink.

"This is not good…Where the hell Charlie can be?"

She looked around, desperately trying to find any sign about Charlie. A slight panic was starting to take her when she had no idea what to do. She flew a little bit lower so she could better see forest paths. She was looking for anything – anything familiar , for any place she remembered at least a little bit. And that was it. A big kingdom of knights was coming to her view.

"Thanks God!" Alice sighted in relieve. Where else she would find Charlie if not here?

Alice slowly started to fall taking care not to lose her friend.

_**"BUM" **_They landed on the ground with big slam.

"Well.. That one went good…" Alice said and started to tie them off. She reached her hand to check Hatter. His pulse was getting lower and lower by minute. Sudden fear crossing her face. "I'm not gonna let you die.." promised him in her mind. But how is she going to find Charlie here? He can be anywhere.

"**GRATIOUS HEAVENS**, what the hell is this noise here?!"

"_CHARLIE!_" Alice screamed out of joy

"Thanks God, you're here!" Alice jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh.. My lady.. I'm so happy to see you…I was afraid you two didn't make it"

"That's a thing Charlie… I need your help…"

"Sweet mother of God what happened to this poor boy?" Charlie asked with faded face when he finally noticed motionless figure lying on the flamingo.

"Cuddle prod, I believe… Here Charlie.. Quickly! We don't have so much time.." explained while running to Hatter and catching him by his chest from beside.

"Well, well… here.. Right around the corner is bed…" answered Charlie catching Hatter by his legs.

They moved him at the old, scuffed bed under the tree.

"How bad it is, Alice?" He asked her sadly.

"Well. I didn't check yet… I've just got him out of there. But I'm afraid it is really bad…" she said with fear.

"So what are you waiting for?!" Charlie asked in disbelief.

Alice nodded and started to unbutton his shirt. As soon as she was done her eyes widened.

"_Dear God_" was the only thing she could get out of herself. She was looking at his beautiful and muscular body and the numerous deep cuts with already dried blood on his bare chest, big and angry bruises were located everywhere she looked and not even mentioning big ugly open wounds on his sides which were still bleeding.

"Dear God, Charlie, what are we going to do?" Alice asked this time a little bit louder and turned to face Charlie.

When she looked at him she knew, that he was stunned too. Within seconds he turned even whiter than he used to be. Those wounds took by surprise even an old knight.

"Stay here with him for a second.. I'll be right back… I'll see what we can do for this poor boy.. In the meantime here is water, please try to wash his wounds as best as you can…" Charlie answered and gave her a bowl with fresh water.

Alice slowly nodded and Charlie disappeared in his forest. She quickly turned to Hatter and continued with getting him out of his shirt. With a sigh she took cloth and scrounged it. Alice gently wiped away blood from his cheek and forehead at first. Then moved lower and slowly passed over biggest cut on his chest. By the time she was doing this she didn't even realized that she was crying… No… She wasn't crying… She was sobbing…

"_God, Hatter_… I'm so sorry… This is my fault…" whispered to him as she moved to the most serious wounds he had at his sides.

"If I had listened to you and stayed with you, you won't be in the state right now."

She had fallen in her own world of thoughts, thinking whether Hatter will make it, or not while she was finishing washing his wounds.

"Alice! I'm back!" called Charlie from distance.

Alice quickly wiped her tears away. She didn't need Charlie to see that she was crying… No.. She has to be strong.

"Here I am.. I tried my best and come as soon as I could.." Alice smiled at him, when he finally emerged from the thickets of the forest with arms full of all kind of herbs. "How is he?" asked when he came closer.

"Well. I tried my best to wash his wounds, but some of them are still bleeding…"

Charlie just nodded and waved Alice to move a little bit so he would have a better access to injured young man. "Hmmm…" Charlie mumbled while he was taking a better look on Hatter's wounds – especially spend most of the times evaluating his still bleeding sides.

"This is going to be hard. Those wounds are so deep and looks really ugly.. and I'm afraid that some kind of infection might entered them…"

"Are you able to heal him, Charlie?" asked Alice desperately.

An old man hesitated for a minute.

"I hope so.. But I can't promise anything Alice… The thing is that he has a huge wounds and herbs are still only herbs…"

Alice shook her head. She doesn't believe it.

"Hatter must live" she was persuading herself while another tears were burning in her eyes.

Charlie must have noticed them because he continued. "But.. Don't worry. Hatter is a strong, young boy.. He is a fighter…I believe that he will make it..."

A minute of silence came between them.

"Anyway.. We have to try our best to help him. I'm going to make a decoction from this herbs and we will see.."

Alice looked at him with surprise. "A _decoction_?"

"Yes… These herbs are really miracle. They helped a lot people to get well…" Charlie answered while he was plucking flowers of herbs and throwing them into some kind of bowl above fire.

"How long it is going to take Charlie? I'm afraid he won't endure so much longer…" asked checking his pulse once more.

Charlie looked at Hatter and answered "It should be ready in 3 minutes… Don't worry Alice. This will probably heal his wounds… At least a they will prevent infection to spread."

Charlie came back to making decoction and Alice continued with cleaning his wounds again.

"_Be strong… Please fight.._" whispered to man with closed eyes so Charlie wouldn't hear her. "He just simply has to make it.." Alice sighted "There's just no way he won't.."

* * *

Hatter was happily floating in space god knows where. It was feeling great. Nothing bothered him, nothing hurt him, he can reach everywhere he want. He doesn't need to worry about any boundaries.

_**"God, Hatter… I'm so sorry… This is my fault…**_" an echo waking him up from his happiness

"The hell! That voice again?!" He couldn't believe it.

"Where the hell can that voice come from?" he wondered

"_**I'm so sorry… SO SORRY"**_ voice flooded him again and again with echo.

"_I heard that voice before.. Yeah.. I'm sure.. But where? When? Who is that?_" he tried desperately to think.. TO REMEMBER. But nothing.

His mind didn't let him.

_**"If I had listened to you and stayed with you, you won't be in the state right now.**_"

"Heh?" he almost screamed to unknown.

"_If you had listened to me? When? What state? Tell me the hell who you are!_" screamed again. He started to feel panic. There's obviously something he doesn't remember...

_**"****Be strong… Please fight.."**_ .

"_BE STRONG…PLEASE FIGHT…!" "WHAT?! WHY THE HELL I WOULD FIGHT? WHAT FOR?! HEY! ANSWER! CRAP! ANSWER!_" this time screamed as loud as he could. But no answer came.

"Maybe it's just imagination… You never know what you can expect from death, right?"

* * *

"Here we go…" Charlie said as he came next to bed with a bowl full of something that didn't smell so good according to Alice's taste.

"Here ... Help me to turn him on his side"

When they turned him Alice run with water cloth though his most serious parts again and Charlie started to place his decoction over wounds.

"It takes some time while his body absorbs it… Be patient.." Charlie said to worried Alice when they were done with his second side and chest too.

"Yeah.." was the only thing Alice could manage herself to answer.

She was still blaming herself for what happened to her friend.

"Alice.. It's not your fault.." Charlie whispered to her.

"There's nothing more you can do for this boy…"

Alice chucked. "Yeah.. Well.. And the state he's in? It isn't my fault also?" tears burning again in her eyes.

Charlie moved a little bit closer to her. "Alice… I'm telling you, this is not your fault. He decided to go after you and Jack.."

Alice made something like a hidden scream. " That's a thing Charlie.. Why did he go after me? He would be okay now, if I didn't decided to go with Jack.. And now? What if he is..is.. he's going to.. going to die?"

Alice was sobbing as Charlie pulled her into hug.

"Don't worry, my lady... Hatter is strong. I'm sure he'd survived a lot worse things than this is…"

"Well…" Alice breathed when he pulled out of Charlie's strong embrace,"It seems that we have to just wait."

Alice forced herself to make a fake smile.

"I can understand the pain you feel. You care about him. It's natural and it doesn't surprise me at all…"

"Well.. Yes.." Alice cut him off before he could end his thoughts.

Alice didn't need to hear ending. She clearly knew where was Charlie heading. And it scared her. Even if an old knight noticed that she feels for Hatter something more than a friendship, it must be so obvious.

"He wouldn't want me anyway…" thought Alice.

Charlie understood that she probably doesn't want to talk about it and just smiled at her. Alice smiled at him as an answer and just sadly looked down.

"Alice…" Charlie whispered to her as he sat next to her.

Alice slowly looked up, sensing Charlie didn't want to give up that theme.

"Hatter is a good boy. Well… Yes… Sometimes a little bit _childish_ and hot headed...but still".

Alice honestly smiled at the description Charlie said and kept listening. Charlie sighted.

"But still.. Believe me… This boy would die for you, if he had to."

His heavy words kept flying in the quiet a little bit. Alice couldn't manage herself to say anything to answer Charlie. Few minutes passed in complete silence.

"Charlie? How is that possible that when I came to rescue Hatter we didn't find a single suit in Casino? When I asked, I've been told that everyone was called to prepare for a war. War with Knights. I mean. Didn't you tell me you were all wiped out years ago?"

Charlie smiled at this wildly. "Oh, that…" He said still laughing.

"I suppose it was me… That one went good." Told her amused.

"_You?_ How could it be? You're kidding!" said Alice with grin.

"Well. They wasn't able to recognize that my brothers knights were dead already from such a distance…"

Charlie smirked obviously happy with himself.

"At least it got suits out of the casino for a while." Alice smiled.

"Wow. Charlie. It was great. I'm proud. Thank you…"

"Well if I knew you were rescuing him at the same I was doing this, I would have tried more…" Said smiling.

"There's no need. It was great. I solved us a lot of trouble. Without your help I wouldn't be able to get him out of there alive."

Both of them smiling remained quiet for a while.

"Wow.. I think it's getting dark…" said Alice suddenly.

Charlie seemed to wake up from his own thoughts and a little overwhelmed looked around.

"You're right. I should go and find something for a dinner before it's late"

Charlie said as he pulled himself up and went for something around the corner.

"It won't take long. Take a care of him…" said when he came back with his big hunting weapons and turned around to the dark forest.

Alice just smiled as a reply and turned around to look at Hatter. Wounds seemed to stop bleeding and Charlie's decoction seemed to heal even those big wounds at his sides. Alice took a minute just to look at him and admire a view at his beautiful body and then decided to curl up next to him. She hugged him with one hand.

"This is all my fault, Hatter. If you won't make it I don't know what am I going to do…" told him and brushed him cheek with her finger.

"You hear me?... _I love you_, Hatter. Please fight…"

Alice couldn't bear it any longer and leaned forward and placed a mother-like kiss on his forehead and then loudly sighted. She just have to wait…

* * *

"Okay.. I'm actually getting boring…" thought Hatter.

Everywhere was just dark. As much as he enjoyed this at first, he was getting a little bit scared now. Scared? Yeah… That's how is this feeling called. What is he going to do here? It bored him just to walk and jump in dark where he couldn't see anything.

_**"This is all my fault, Hatter. If you won't make it I don't know what am I going to do…"**_ heard known echo again.

This time a little bit glad that something distracted him from his thoughts.

_"Hey! You again! Who are you? Do I know you? ANSWER!"_ called out desperately but no answer came.

After a while he gave up shouting and hoping to get an answer. This voice is never going to reply.

_**"You hear me?... I love you, Hatter. Please fight…"**_

Hatter's eyes widened. Somebody _loves_ him?

Okay. There's definitely something he doesn't remember.

"Okay then…" told himself again. "I have to try.."

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He played that voice in his head again and again. Now he was sure he knows that voice. It had so familiar fear and gentleness in it. He'd definitely heard it before. But who is that?

Slowly he can remember a scent._ Her scent_. That beautiful scent of pouring rain and forest. Hatter shot his eyed closed this time and tried to remember how she'd look. Suddenly a some kind of figure was appearing in his mind. Beautiful blue eyes – gentle, loving eyes full of fear. White and soft skin and long dark brown hair. At the end a beautiful smile of hers. Yes.. He knew this girl… It took him just a little bit before realizing it.

_**"ALICE!"**_ he screamed out loud when suddenly everything was getting brighter and brighter by second…


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes slowly opened.

It took a minute while his eyes accustomed to such brightness. He blinked once more.

Somebody was leaning over him and was calling something.

He blinked again.

"_Hatter!_" he heard this time clearly and opened his eyes again.

Now, he clearly saw her. Her beautiful eyes and pain and tears burning in them.

"_ALICE_!" he screamed out loud.

The second he said that Alice jumped on him and hugged him tightly, forgetting about his wounds.

"Thanks heaven, I was so afraid!" – Alice breathed into his hair.

He felt that again. Her beautiful scent and her beautiful smile.

"CRAP! That hurts!" Hatter screamed suddenly when his pain hit him with full power.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hatter. I totally forgot about your wounds.." apologized Alice and slowly leaned backward.

"What wounds? Wha…What happened, Alice? Where am I?" And then it hit him.

Doctors. He tied up to the chair. A cuddle prod. The pain. And then nothing. Alice looked at him with worried face.

"Ssshhh.. It's okay.. Just lay down… A doctors.. Seem to do this to you.." explained Alice as Hatter looked over him and discover a reasons of his pain.

"Yeah… Now.. I remember.." he breathed out of tremendous pain.

"Here.. Drink this.." Alice helped him to sit and gave him a cup of water.

"Thanks.." was all he could say out of his pain.

"Shh…It will be okay… Charlie is here by the minute…Hold on…" Alice comforted him as she slowly rubbed his forehead.

" How did I get out of Casino? I don't remember anything.." Hatter asked after a while still fighting with big pain.

"Well.. I kind of came for you and bring you here…" Alice started and told him whole story. Hatter just listened fighting with pain.

"Wait what? You saved me? But.. What for? I mean. You should be home by now.. With Jack.." Hatter wanted to continue but he was cut off by Alice.

"Do you really think that I would just leave you there? That I will let you die?!" Alice stated and looked deeply in his were suddenly so thankful and gentle.

" I mean.. You risked a lot for me…" he answered after a while.

" Thank you..." said and rubbed her hand with his slowly, not even realizing he was doing it.

"There's no need…" said Alice slowly and continued barely in whisper : "I was worried that I've lost you…"

Hatter looked at her once again to see how worried she was. Gosh.. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve her worry. He doesn't deserve someone as amazing as she is. He. He is nothing. He doesn't have anything to offer her. He is nothing. But.. A thought about her being worried about him made his heartbeat five times faster.

"I'm sure that you'd do the same for me…" said Alice again after a while.

Hatter was still fighting with his pain and all he could do was look her in the eyes and whisper : "You're damn right I would…"

Alice was about to speak again but was interrupted by Charlie.

"Sweet God! He woke up!" Charlie shouted as soon as he saw them carrying a some kind of big fat bird on his shoulder and ran next to them.

"It's relieve to see you waken up, finally…" "Thank you, Charlie..." Hatter answered thankfully.

"I'll take a look at your wounds in a minute…" said and hurried up to place his weapons and bird on the ground.

Charlie started to look at his wounds. Carefully, he checked each one of his wounds while Hatter was still fighting with his pain and slowly stopping to perceived everything around him again. Then Charle got up and went for something. He came back with a needle and thread. Alice look at Charle with horror and then at Hatter moaning out of pain next to her.

"Alice, I'm afraid you'll have to help me a little bit.." started Charlie and came behind Hatter.

"He's not gonna like this. His all wounds will be fine but I'm afraid the one at side not… You'll have to hold him…"

Alice nodded and leaned down beside Hatter and slowly turned him to face her.

"Hatter.. HATTER… Do you hear me? " called Alice until he opened his eyed and looked at her.

"This is going to hurt a bit…" explained Alice . Hatter chuckled.

"It can't be any worse as it is now…" answered. Alice sighted and pulled him close to her.

His head rested in the place between her neck and chin and his arms lightly hugging her back.

"Shhhh…It'll be over soon.. Hold on.." said Alice as Charlie came closer and started to mend his wound at his side.

Hatter screamed out of pain. Alice hold him even tighter. "Hatter… Hatter… Do you hear me? I'm here… I'm here with you.. Just few more seconds…"

Alice was whispering to him again and again and he seemed to relax little bit. When was Charlie done Hatter sighted out in relieve still breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry my friend.. I had to.. I'll be getting better and better I promise.." apologized Charlie and left Hatter and Alice alone while he started to make a dinner.

Nor Alice or Hatter bothered to break their hug so they were lying, hugging each other. Alice never felt more amazing feeling before. Hatters strong arms around her made her feel the best feeling she ever had. And she never wanted Hatter to stop hugging her. He was so gentle. Sometimes, he smoothed her back and she felt those stupid Goosebumps. None of them could describe how much they enjoyed this very intimate feeling. After a while Alice leaned backward and looked at him. She saw Hatter's tired face and some of teardrops which didn't dry until now. She took his face into her palms and slowly wiped tears away. As she did it, Hatter leaned into her touch.

"Thank you, Alice.. You risked a lot for me. You and Jack should be home by now and you wouldn't even remember about this terrible place…"

"Oh, come on Hatter.. How could I forget? I don't say that I like this place but I've met here amazing people who I would never want to forget…"

Hatter smiled back at her. His pain was slowly going away and he could finally see everything clearly.

"Guys, come on… We have a delicious dinner!" called Charlie from distance.

Alice helped Hatter to stand and Alice hold him by his less wounded side, protecting him from falling. A plate with beautiful well done meat was waiting for them when they came.

"Thank you Charlie, it was delicious…" thanked Hatter.

"You're welcome, my friend… I'm glad you're better now…" answered Charlie.

"Okay guys.. I'm so tired.. I think I'll go to the bed.. Are you coming too?" asked Alice.

"Ew.. I think I'll stay here for a while. I'm not sleepy." Said Hatter..

" Me too… Just go Alice. Have a rest. We can handle this alone.." said Charlie.

Alice said goodnight and went to the bed. As soon as she laid down she fell asleep. Hatter and Charlie stayed around the fireplace for a while.

"So…"Charlie started.

"So?" Hatter ask, because he didn't understand what Charlie meant.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked quietly.

" I don't know.. When I get recovered I think I will go back and restart my tea shop again…" answered Hatter trying not to imagine what happened to his shop.

"You know that I'm not talking about that…"said Charlie in disbelief.

"You're not?" asked Hatter surprised. "What about, then?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and nodded to the place where Alice was sleeping. Then Hatter finally understood what Charlie meant.

"It's too late for that, now.." said Hatter fighting with his sudden sadness.

Charlie smiled and sit closer to him.

"My dear friend. Let me tell you one thing..." Hatter looked up at Charlie, trying to look as cool as he could. " You may have hundreds of stupid tea shops but you'll never be happy when you let go someone you fell in love with…" Charlie was cut off by Hatter.

" No.. Charlie.. Please.. Stop.. She wants Jack.. I am nothing. I have nothing to offer her… You think she would stay here?... Come on, Charlie, she hates this place and wants to be home as soon as possible. I won't be the one who will prevent her from leaving…" Hatter said, tears burning in his eyes.

" I didn't say anything about HER staying here…" Charlie smiled.

" If you let her just go you'll regret it in your entire life here, trying to find someone who could at least remind you of her. But... Believe me. You're never going to find anyone like her. I know what I am talking about…"

Hatter didn't know what to say. He knew that Charlie is probably right but he just couldn't accept it. For a while he was considering that he is going to deny his love for Alice before Charlie, but then he decided that it wouldn't work .Charlie already knew everything.

"But still. She wants Jack. Remember who she came her rescue. It wasn't me, Charlie. It was a coincidence that we met. Her journey here isn't about me, it's about Jack. Just think about that for a minute. She must love him so much, if she decided to come here and help him. And besides he is a prince. Who wouldn't want a prince? I am just a simple tea seller.. You understand Charlie?"

Charlie remained quiet for a moment.

"Coincidence doesn't exist…" Charlie sighted and continued : "The fact that you two met has some reason. Think about that, my friend. She might came here for rescue Jack, but that doesn't mean she loves him. Tell me who would you fall in love with? A person, who instantly lied to you and bring you a lots of trouble or a person who stood beside you and helped you all the time, risking own life?"

Two of them remained quiet.

"Believe me. She cares for you more than for anybody else. All you have to do is to tell her that you care too...But until then.. Good night, Hatter"

Charlie stood quietly disappeared into night leaving speechless Hatter with his thoughts alone.


End file.
